


Rocky Road Ice Cream & Time Travel

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irondad & Spiderson, Light Angst, Peter Parker Has A Weird Life, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Peter had just gotten a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream from his fridge, it was noon and he was an adult, so he could do this now. He had just turned from his freezer, bowl of ice cream in his right hand, the spoon sitting in the bowl.And then he drops his bowl of ice cream, it makes a very loud shattering sound, sending bits of marshmallows and peanuts all over his kitchen floor.But that wasn’t even a tiny thought in Peter’s mind because Tony God Damn Stark was standing in his living room.
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 361
Collections: Oh My IronDad and SpiderSon Heart!





	Rocky Road Ice Cream & Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> I know this does not fit in canon wise or makes a lick of sense time travel wise but if the Russo brothers can't figure it out then I'm gonna do what I want.
> 
> Also there's some swearing in this but honestly, it's justified.

Peter has just gotten a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream from his fridge, it was noon and he was an adult, so he could do this now. He turns from his counter, bowl of ice cream in his right hand, spoon sitting in the bowl.

And then he drops his bowl of ice cream, it makes a very loud shattering sound, sending bits of marshmallows and peanuts all over his kitchen floor.

But that wasn’t even a tiny thought in Peter’s mind because Tony God Damn Stark was standing in his living room.

“What the fuck?”

“Language,” Tony says automatically. He looks older than Peter remembers him ever being. He looks like he did in the photographs Peter saw of him after the Blip. He only saw Tony alive, briefly and he didn’t remember what he had looked like. Didn’t remember how much grey was in his hair, how the lines looked around the corner of his eyes.

“First of all,” Peter starts, “I’m twenty-one years old, I can swear. And secondly, if there was any occasion to swear in, it would be this one. I mean, you’re dead.”

Tony winces. “Oh, well. I mean I figured I might be, based on your original reaction. Yikes. And twenty-one?” He looks at his watch thing on his wrist. “I really overshot this one.”

“Again,” Peter says, “what the actual fuck?”

“Time travel,” Tony answers, “I’m assuming you’re alive, that it worked, yeah?”

Peter has to think for a few moments, a lot of other weird things have happened in the time span from time travel to now. Peter has a weird life. “Oh, yeah. You guys saved the world, it was really cool because-.”

Tony cuts him off and nods his head. “Good. Don’t need the details, might screw the timeline up. We aren’t sure how this works yet. I mean, I created it in like a day, details haven’t been worked out. Anyway, I just wanted to stop in and say hi.” 

Peter just stares at him and Tony actually looks pretty proud of himself. “Are,” Peter starts, “are you the real Tony?” 

“Yes,” Tony says.

“Proof?” Peter counters because again he’s dealt with a lot of weird shit before.

“You had to call me after patrol one night because you webbed your hand to the front of your pants. Which you claimed by just an innocent mistake, but then I looked at the footage-“

“Uh, okay good enough,” Peter cuts him off. “So, we’ve established you’re really Tony Stark and you’ve back to the future yourself to my apartment to say hi, but I’m going to need a bit more on this,” and then he sort of adds, “sir” to the end of the sentence because he’s talking to Tony Stark. A dead Tony Stark, but manners. 

“Well, obviously when I left my time, you were still a bit dusty. We’re about to try this thing out for real, but uh, I guess I wanted to see if it was worth it. I wanted to make sure we were able to bring you back. I was just going to pop in a few months from now, but this isn’t an exact science.”

Peter can tell he’s blushing at this point. Tony Stark time-traveled just to make sure he was alive. He moves quickly, walks over and hugs him. Not waiting for Tony to say yes or no.

Tony actually hugs him back and Tony smells like ozone and aftershave. Peter squeezes him really hard, partially to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. “I have like a million questions to ask you.”

Tony laughs and rubs Peter’s back a little. “Well, we’ve got very little time left, Underoo. Is uh, everyone else okay? Pep?” Tony hesitates and it’s not a usual Tony thing but then he says, “Morgan?”

Peter breaks away from the hug and straightens himself up a bit. “Yeah, of course. They are both great,” and then Peter sighs, “you should have gone to see her.”

“I figured she was in good hands. I just had to make sure my other kid was good too.”

Peter wants to say about a million things for real. Not even questions, just things, but he ends up with just this. “I just never got to say this to you when you were,” his voice cracks, “alive, but thank you for finding me and taking me to Germany. You changed my life, for the good.”

Tony smiles at him, it makes him look so much younger. He reaches over and ruffles Peter’s hair. “Same, kid. One of the best decisions I ever made.”

They pause and Peter wants to say something else, but Tony beats him to it. “It’s really great to see you again, Pete.”

And then Tony Stark is gone and Peter Parker is alone. There’s no sound, no smoke, no show for it. Just like he appeared, he’s gone.

Peter stands in place for two, three minutes, and then turns back around to clean up the broken bowl and ice cream off his kitchen floor.

  
  



End file.
